User talk:Captainhu
Complaints Department This page is more for others than for myself. If you want to discuss something with me, yell at me, or just need a quiet spot in the wiki to spew obscenities, you'll get no objections from me. = Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:N7 Academy Partnership Proposal page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 04:18, August 16, 2011 N7Academy Hey Captainhu! While I appreciate your praise for my negotiating skills, I'm afraid I may have to let you down. The terms appear to have changed. As such, I'm contacting everyone who voted to let them know so they can review the new terms. So, here's your heads-up! Thanks! SpartHawg948 06:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and if you want, feel free to say "I told you so"! :P SpartHawg948 07:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I still think you did a good job. The deal was more than fair to N7Academy, and having two sites with dynamic feature article updates would have been pretty sweet. The fact that they would overreach in this way confirms my suspicions about their character and their site but doesn't reflect badly on you. We can try to avoid the snakes, but even the best of us get bitten every now and then.--Captainhu 07:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Voting Sections Please note that in the future, if you wish to respond to something in the "Voting" section of a forum page, or respond to a response, then please do not do so in the "Voting" section. The "Voting" section is for votes, not discussions and because of that, your comments have been moved to a separate section at the bottom of the Forum:N7 Academy Partnership Proposal page and they appear as they did in the voting section. Lancer1289 01:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I knew better, but the site was up and down all day. It took hours for me to even post a reply, and when I finally did, I just felt lucky to get it posted and didn't bother putting it in the right section. Won't happen again.--Captainhu 04:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow I noticed N7 Spectre deleted your comment on his talk page. He...doesn't have much in the way of redeeming qualities does he? Pretty pathetic.-- 15:57, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, he's entitled to delete any section off his talk page... Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed he is, but his deleting the comment speaks volumes about himself and who he is. Especially with what he left in its place. Lancer1289 19:04, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Big deal. I actually give him credit for sticking around to check his talk page. He may be a petty petulant child but at least he's no quitter--Captainhu 00:47, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ^Funny.-- 16:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC)